Freedom
by Nymph0
Summary: The future seems bleak for 6yearold Harry Potter until one summer evening he fulfils his greatest dream by running away from the Dursleys.


Disclaimer: The whole Potter universe belongs to wonderful JKR. None of it is mine, so don't sue me.

**Freedom**

_Beep beep beep_

Harry awoke with a fright. 'Oh no! How could I forget to turn the alarm off?' little Harry thought worriedly.

The green-eyed boy listened for any signs of his 'family' waking up. Only after hearing none did he relax. Harry quickly got off his bed and put on his clothes that he'd already laid out for himself earlier that night. Quickly getting dressed, he took his bag from the corner of the cupboard. Checking to make sure he had everything, Harry walked out of his cupboard quietly, making sure to avoid the creaking floorboard.

Harry had been preparing for this night for many weeks now. He'd saved every little piece of food he could spare, pocketed every penny he could find, whilst attempting to act as normal as possible. If his aunt or uncle ever found out that he was trying to run away, they would surely kill him immediately, not caring about the consequences at all.

Harry's walk to the front door seemed to last for ages, although it took less than a minute. After reaching his final destination, Harry paused and looked around.

The house looked as clean as it always did: the furniture was spotless, everything was neatly in its place, and the floors were shining.

This had been little Harry's home for as long as he could remember, which was only five years. You see, Harry lived with his relatives because his mummy and daddy died in a car crash and the Dursleys were his only living relatives. They never lied to the little boy and always told him that they never did or will love him. He was just a burden placed on their doorstep five years ago.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Harry turned back to face the front door. With a last sigh, Harry raised his hand to touch the lock. Since he had a petite body, he had to rise on his tiptoes to be able to reach the lock. With a triumphant smile, Harry turned the lock and finally opened the front door.

Instantly, the green-eyed boy felt the cool air on his face and neck. It was already warm enough to wear a simple long-sleeved sweatshirt but too cold to be wearing a simple t-shirt.

Without glancing back, Harry began walking away from his prison. He couldn't believe it; he was finally free! No more chores, no more abuse, no more Dursleys. He was free to do whatever he wanted.

After walking for several minutes, Harry did stop and turn around. His eyes automatically found the house that looked too identical yet so different to the surrounding houses. It was a house where he felt alone and neglected. It was a house where he did not love and was not loved. It was a house that he was running away from.

"Goodbye," Harry whispered and turned around once again, but this time without a second thought.

Harry walked for most of the night. Sometimes he even ran. He was afraid that if he stopped, something or someone would force him to return. And little Harry didn't think he could bear that. He'd thought about this many times before. He may still be small, but he wasn't stupid like Dudley. He knew that he might not live for very long if he left his relatives' house. However, after many sleepless nights he finally realised that anywhere was better than the Dursley's. Back there, he was constantly reminded of his worthlessness, of his freakishness.

After a few more hours passed, Harry noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. He was far away from his neighbourhood so Harry decided to stop at the park that lay before him. He still had an hour or so before early risers would come to this park for a run so decided to find a secluded area where he could rest unnoticed.

After wandering around for a few moments, he noticed the perfect spot. It was surrounded by bushes and was deep into the park. Harry thought that it was highly unlikely that someone would notice him there so he used his backpack as a pillow and laid down for a much-needed sleep.

He was asleep before his head hit the 'pillow'.

"_Lily, he's here! Take Harry and run. I'll hold him off."_

"_You think you are a match for me? What a fool. Move aside and I'll spare you a painful death."_

"_Never! Expelliarmus!"_

"_I've had enough of you! Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Step aside silly girl."_

"_No, not my baby! Not Harry! Kill me, kill me instead."_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry awoke with a startle. He could still see the green light coming towards the woman. It was the same colour as her eyes. Harry's eyes.

He'd had this same dream once a week for about two months now. Every time it seemed just as weird as the last. He could never remember what happened. Only the green light and the woman's scream. Harry felt scared for the woman. He knew it was just a dream but why did it seem so real? He wished he could remember the faces of the unknown couple, maybe then he could somehow help them.

Nevertheless, in the back of Harry's mind he knew the truth. He did not know how he knew, he just did, and it was like a sixth sense. They were dead and there was nothing he could do.

Coming out of his thoughts Harry saw that is was still light outside meaning it was evening. Then Harry heard his stomach make a rumbling. He was hungry, so he took an apple from his backpack. Digging his teeth into the precious fruit, Harry concentrated on savouring the flavour. Slowly, his recent dream slipped away from his consciousness. Now Harry had to think about things that were more important. Like what he was going to do now. His food and money would not last long, a week at the most. Therefore, he needed a way to come up with more money. Harry knew that his life from now on was going to be a struggle for survival. It would be a battle of wills, and he was not going down without a fight.

**A/N Well this is my first shot at writing HP fan fiction so please leave a review for me telling how I did. **

**If anyone wants to continue my idea, feel free to do it. Just make sure to let me know that you are doing it, I would love to read what you people could come up with.**


End file.
